Silver is a bad boy
by Deadly Nina Fox
Summary: ok mi primera historia de este tipo, advertencia: spanking disciplinario  sin mas que decir entren y lean


OK, esta es mi primera historia de este tipo asi que sean gentiles conmigo.

**Silver is a bad boy.**

Era una quieta mañana en Green Hill Zone, los coloridos paisajes brillaban bajo la luz del sol, no había ningún robot de eggman a la vista por lo que todo _parecía_ estar en paz… nos acercamos a la casa de Sonic the hedgehog para inspeccionar el lugar y sorprendentemente esta todo ordenado mientras el erizo toma una siesta sobre su sofá. No hay envolturas de caramelo en el piso, ni zapatos tirados por todas partes, tampoco hay rings en el lavamanos ni puas regadas por doquier… oh y tampoco vemos si hay empaques de chillidogs en los basureros y—

-De una vez diles donde tiro los manga hentai que compro cada mes- Sonic despierta enojado pero se da cuenta de lo que dijo- QUE COMPRO PARA SHADOW.

Sin embargo todo últimamente había estado un poco extraño, habían aparecido diferentes actos de vandalismo entre Sonic y compañía. Por ejemplo alguien había estado jugueteando con el motor del Tornado de Tails dañándolo por completo, las esmeraldas caos falsas de emergencia habían aparecido rotas de repente, Amy y Rogue se quejaban de que su ropa interior estaba desapareciendo y Shadow parecía cada vez mas enojado.

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING DONG

El erizo se levanta con pesadez hacia la puerta pero el timbre no deja de sonar fastidiándolo un poco.

-¡Quien sea, me vas a tener que pagar el timbre!- protesto el erizo.

Ni bien hubo abierto la puerta dos milímetros y esta se abrió de golpe lanzándolo hacia atrás y tumbándolo hacia atrás, Sonic vio sorprendido como ahora una bola de púas blanca temblaba encima de el…

-Emmm Silver…- llamo Sonic- creo que te equivocaste de fanfic, este no es yaoi y…

-Ignorare que dijiste eso solo porque estoy demasiado desesperado- dijo sollozando el erizo del futuro- TIENES QUE AYUDARME

Al ver la cara de perro a medio morir del erizo blanco Sonic no tuvo mas remedio que ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, luego de que Silver comiera treinta chillidogs por pura ansiedad comenzó a explicar la razón de su repentina visita…

-Creo que ya…- comenzó Silver.

-¿Ya que?- Sonic.

-Ya…-

-¿Ya que?-

-YA LA REGUE SONIC- dijo Silver explotando en lágrimas.

Sonic le hizo caso al primer pensamiento que se le cruzo por la mente.

-Okkkk ¿a quien te tiraste y—

-ESO NO MALDITA SEA- protesto Silver-… es sobre Shadow.

Sonic dejo de sonreír como siempre, Shadow era un tema serio.

-Creo que le hice algo malo, e hecho muchas cosas en su contra pero creo hoy derrame última gota que quedaba de su paciencia… EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO SE QUE HICE- exclamo el erizo blanco- hoy irrumpió en mi casa diciendo "Hasta aquí te la aguanto, remedo de erizo-cacatúa, me las pagas ahora mismo" tuve que salir corriendo atravesar varios caminos secretos para perderlo, y como tú siempre le das pelea pensé en que podrías ayudarme.

Sonic analizo todo lo que le dijo Silver, pero no tenía sentido… ¿Qué hizo Silver?

-Bueno pues… no podrás huir para toda la vida… tendrás que enfrentarlo en algún momento- dijo Sonic.

Lo que no se esperaba era que ese momento llegaría tan pronto.

-CAOS SPEAR-

Y BOOM, una pared estallo aturdiendo a los dos erizos y alarmándolos, Shadow se hallaba flotando con sus patines de luz justo en frente de ellos, su mirada era como para matarlos.

-SILVEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR- grito encolerizado el erizo negro.

-SONIC SALVAME- suplico el erizo del futuro.

Sonic no perdió ni un segundo, tomo algo del suelo, luego tomo a silver y salió disparado por el hueco de la pared sin importarle nada, en cuanto hubo alcanzado una velocidad considerable tomo el objeto que había cogido y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Rogue? ¿Estas ahí?- hablo Sonic.

-Holi holaaa erizito ¿Qué cuentas?- respondió alegre Rogue.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Silver corre peligro de muerte por Shadow y hay que esconderlo hasta que a Shadow se le pase lo malo- dijo Sonic rápidamente.

-NI LOCA, Shadow me cortaría en pedacitos si sabe que te estoy ayudando, asi que vete a—

-UNA-

-¿Eh?

-Te dare una esmeralda caos si nos ayudas-

-Ni creas que podrás convencerme con tan poco—

-DOS-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Que sean tres y es un trato-

-HECHO, te veo en el castillo al note de green hill zone en diez minutos, corto y fuera-

Después de dar vueltas por todo green hill zone (para despistar a Shadow pues XD) se dirigieron a un gran castillo ubicado en una pradera, Rogue aguardaba en la puerta, muy nerviosa, abrió la puerta cediéndoles el paso y Sonic entro como una bala, una vez dentro empezaron a tratar de solucionar la situación…

-… y entonces destruyo la pared de mi casa, totalmente enojado… sea lo que sea, algo lo tiene muy molesto y tiene que ver con silver- explico Sonic a la murciélago.

-Okkkk… vigilare por la ventana, yo te avisare si viene- dijo Rogue.

Mientras que la murciélago se alejaba Sonic se acerco a Silver, este temblaba a mas no poder.

-Tranquilo Silver, no dejare que ese intento de erizo te ponga un dedo encima… solo… tenemos que pensar en algo rápido…- dijo Sonic.

-Veo que algo viene rápidamente Sonic, parece que es Shadow- dijo Rogue.

-Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios- Silver estaba a punto de morir por nerviosismo- ¡Sonic tienes que ayudarme!

-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando- susurro Sonic.

-Sonic apresúrate, Shadow se aproxima- Rogue miraba por una ventana.

Sonic analizo la situación, Shadow venia rápidamente y no quedaba mucho tiempo… decidió hacer algo arriesgado.

-Rogue, llévate a Silver a un lugar donde Shadow no lo encuentre- ordeno Sonic.

-¿P-pero que haras tu?- pregunto Silver.

-Yo me encargare de el- finalizo Sonic.

-Vamonos ya Silver, llegara en cualquier momento- dijo Rogue.

Silver contemplo a Sonic por unos segundos como todo un héroe.

-Sonic confio en ti- finalizo Silver antes de seguir a Rogue.

Sonic se quedo solo en la estancia en espera del erizo negro, en cuanto por fin llego, Sonic adopto una pose cool.

-¿Viniste para perder Shady?- dijo burlonamente el erizo azul.

-Sonic, no tengo tiempo como para lidiar contigo, busco a Silver asi que apártate- Shadow no estaba muy contento.

-¡Nada de eso, tu no avanzas hasta que me ganes en una pelea limpia! ¿o acaso temes perder?- dijo Sonic.

Shadow gruño, Sonic estaba jugando con fuego.

Sonic le sonrio de manera burlona, luego empezó a estirarse.

-Sep, asi es, me estoy estirando, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- dijo Sonic mientras estiraba sus piernas y brazos- Quiero disfrutar al cien por ciento esta pelea sin tener músculos acalambrados que disminuyan mi velocidad- termino de estirarse y empezó a lanzar golpes al aire como todo un boxeador- Ok, estoy listo, claro que si quieras dar la vuelta e irte, siéntete libre de hacerlo- se hecho al piso a hacer flexiones de pecho con una sola mano- no hay de que avergonzarse en ello- se levanta y dice en voz baja- bueno quizás un poco.

Shadow ya no estaba enojado… ahora estaba furioso, empezó a brillar en rojo, estaba demasiado molesto, y para cuando Sonic capto lo que iba a hacer ya era tarde.

-CHAOS BLAST- exclamo Shadow.

-OH NO- exclamo Sonic.

Mientras tanto Rogue y Silver volaban rápidamente por los interminables pasillos de ese castillo.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a esconder?- pregunto preocupado Silver.

-Entraremos aquí, estarás seguro- dijo Rogue.

Silver y Rogue entraron a una habitación con varias cosas viejas, la murciélago cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Tranquilo, aquí no nos van a encontrar- dijo Rogue.

-¿Cómo rayos voy a saber si Sonic logro derrotarlo? Oh diosssss- Silver estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Sonic y yo nos estamos comunicando por walkie talkie, de seguro se encarga de Shadow en este momento, no te preocupes- trato de tranquilizarlo a Silver.

-Si, tienes razón… Sonic se encargara de el- trato de aliviarse el erizo blanco.

Aunque el walkie talkie de Rogue estaba guardado en su bolsillo las palabras de Sonic sonaron fuertes y claras.

-ROGUE, SHADOW SE DIRIGE HACIA ALLI, ESTA DEMASIADO CERCA-

-¿QUE?-

Silver entro en pánico, comenzó a gimotear levemente buscando una salida pero la habitación estaba sellada por completo, Rogue sin embargo inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor, luego miro decidida a Silver quien la miraba como su última esperanza.

-¡Silver, esas cajas servirán! ¡Deprisa!- Rogue señalo hacia una pila de cajas.

Silver uso su psicoquinesis para volar hacia las cajas rápidamente, los patines de luz de Shadow se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta, luego Silver miro a Rogue con una mirada de pánico.

-Escóndete ahí y no te atrevas a moverte- susurro Rogue.

Silver se metió rápidamente en la caja mas alta, le puso la tapa y se quedo quieto, Rogue se apresuro a adoptar una pose de "yo no fui" en cuanto Shadow entro a la estancia, Silver estaba atento a todo sonido.

-Rogue ¿No has visto a Silver por aquí?- pregunto Shadow.

-Ehhh no, ¿por?- Rogue estaba nerviosa, miraba inconscientemente hacia la pila de cajas que estaba delante de ella.

-Creeme que en cuanto lo agarre va a ver mucho rojo- dijo Shadow.

_-¿Rojo? Oh dios, va a haber sangre…_- pensó angustiado Silver.

-Va a suplicarme piedad, la cual no tendré- continuo el erizo negro.

_*Gulp*_

-Y el dolor le quedara presente por mucho tiempo- finalizo Shadow.

-_GAH si no me mata me dejara invalido, DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ- _pensó Silver.

Pero su nerviosismo le costo el escondite, al moverse se derrumbaron las cajas en donde estaba escondido, la caja rodo y se estrello contra el piso partiéndose en pedazos revelando al erizo plateado justo delante de Shadow quien estaba en un muy momentáneo shock…

-TU- exclamo por fin Shadow.

-MAMIIIIIIIIIIII- grito Silver.

Pero por mas que quiso salir corriendo no pudo escapar, Shadow lo agarro de ambos brazos impidiéndole moverse.

-Vete de aquí Rogue, AHORA- comando Shadow.

Rogue abandono el cuarto rápidamente por miedo y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-SHADOW SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TE HICE LO SIENTOOOOOOO- gritaba Silver.

-"Lo siento" no me devolverá o arreglara lo que tu hiciste, es hora de darte un castigo Silver- finalizo Shadow con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sonic corría lo más rápido que podía pero al llegar a la escena vio a Rogue fuera de la habitación… muy mala señal.

-¡Rogue!, ¿que ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta Silver?- pregunto el erizo azul.

-Shadow lo atrapo ya, están dentro de esta habitación- dijo preocupada la chica murcielago.

-NO SHADOW, LO SIENTO PERO NO HAGAS ESTO- se oían los gritos dentro de la habitación.

-Te lo mereces por haber hecho lo que hiciste, ahora quédate quieto o te ira peor-

Se oyó un sollozo seguido de un pequeño silencio… luego todo se puso muy inquietante, se oyó un sonido sordo como el de un globo al reventarse, luego otro sonido como de quien quiso evitar gritar, luego el mismo sonido del globo explotando y un lloriqueo.

-¡S-Shadow! ¡Detente! ¡Duele mucho por favor para!-

-Acabo de empezar, esto esta aun lejos de terminar-

La mente (pervertida) de Sonic empezó a funcionar, aunque estaba procesando la información muy lento, mientras que el mismo sonido del globo explotando se hacía mas seguido.

-OWWWWW PARA POR FAVOR SHADOW-

-No, esto te lo buscaste solito, ya te hacía mucha falta-

Sonic capto.

-¡No te dejare que lastimes de _esa_ forma a Silver!- grito Sonic.

Sin importarle nada Sonic embistió la puerta tumbándola, esperando ver algún tipo de escena en particular… pero lo que vio quizás lo decepciono un poquito…

-¿E-eso es TODO?- pregunto Sonic con un tic en el ojo.

-¡S-Sonic! ¡Ayúdame!- suplico Silver.

Sonic solo veía la escena con una mezcla de enojo, frustración y decepción: Shadow solo estaba nalgueando a Silver, pero lo hacia tan fuerte que cada golpe sonaba como en globo explotando y Silver lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Si te vas a portar como un niño pequeño entonces te tratare como a uno- dijo Shadow.

-OW ¡lo siento! OWWW ¡ya para!- sollozo Silver.

Después de recuperarse de esa impresión Sonic sintió pena por el erizo blanco, decidió llegar al fondo del asunto para ve si a Silver lo podían perdonar de lo que sea que hubiera hecho.

-Shadow, ¿me puedes decir que te hizo Sil—

-No te metas Sonic, no solo a mi me a hecho pasar un mal rato, a Tails le daño el motor del tornado por jugar con los cables de corriente, todas las esmeraldas caos falsas terminaron rotas porque se puso a practicar baseball con ellas, robo y vendió ropa interior de Amy y Rogue—

-QUE HICISTE QUE?- Rogue interrumpió pero Shadow la hizo callar.

-Déjame terminar, rompió a propósito dos cuadros que yo tenía de María, se comió todas las galletas que me regalaron en hallowen, le lanzo huevos podridos a la esmeralda maestra- mientras Shadow explicaba seguía golpeando el ahora muy rojo trasero de Silver sin apartarle la mirada.

-Pero Silver ¿no me dijiste que no sabias porque Shadow estaba enojado contigo?- pregunto desconcertado Sonic.

-OW ¡lo siento Sonic pero pensé que si te lo decía también te enojarías conmigo!- replico Silver.

-Bueno, bueno, ah sido un poco travieso pero de seguro esto tiene una mejor solución- dijo Sonic dirigiéndose a Shadow.

-Ah y también hecho tus zapatos que usabas para practicar con el extreme gear en una trituradora de madera, ¿recuerdas que nunca los encontraste?- pregunto Shadow mirando a Sonic por primera vez desde que entro en la sala.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Haz que no se pueda sentar durante una semana- gruño Sonic.

Después de unos agonizantes diez minutos Shadow ya estaba acabando, el pobre Silver lloraba a más no poder.

-Nunca ***golpe*** vuelvas ***golpe*** a hacer ***golpe*** ninguna ***golpe*** de esas ***golpe fuerte*** travesuras ***golpe fuerte*** ¿quedo ***golpe fuerte*** claro? ***golpe muy fuerte***-

-SI, JURO QUE NO LO VOLVERE A HACER PERO YA NO MAS POR FAVOR- dijo Silver entre fuertes sollozos.

Shadow suspiro, le dio tres golpes más antes de acabar por completo, Silver solo se limito a sollozar sobre el regazo del erizo negro quien ya no estaba enojado con el… Silver había sufrido suficiente.

-Tranquilo Silver, ya termino- dijo Shadow- ¿Querías llamar la atencion de todos no?

-*sniff* C-como todos estaban siempre ocupados pensé que podrían fijarse en mi hacia todo esto *sniff*- dijo el erizo blanco gimoteando- pero lo único que gane fue una buena nalgueada… en verdad lo siento Shadow *sniff*

-Ya no te preocupes, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es disculparte con todos, conmigo ya lo hiciste, asi que ve a por los demás- dijo Shadow con voz mucho mas calmada y compasiva.

Silver se volteo para ver a Sonic y a Rogue, quienes lo miraban con brazos cruzados.

-L-lamento haber destruido tus zapatos Sonic- dijo Silver aun gimoteando.

Sonic suspiro- no problem-

-Lamento haber vendido tu ropa interior Rogue-

-Tan solo que no se repita ¿si?- dijo la murciélago.

El erizo plateado se levanto en vuelo y comenzó a abandonar el castillo, seguramente iria a ver a los demás. Sonic, Shadow y Rogue lo observaron irse, Sonic rio bajito de la nada y los otros dos lo observaron.

-¿De que te ries?- pregunto Rogue.

-No de nada, es que si las circunstancias no fueran las de ahora…- miro a Shadow- tu serias un excelente padre.

Y seguido de esto hecho a correr, Rogue sonrió antes de alzar al vuelo, miro a Shadow y se despidió de el. En cuanto estuvo solo el erizo negro sonrió para sus adentros.

-Nunca hubiera podido… te respetaba demasiado como para siquiera pensar en algo así… pero te ame con todas mis fuerzas… María- y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.


End file.
